Amor a Través de Canciones
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, pero no hacía nada… "-¿Cómo podré recuperarla?-" Quién sabe, quizá dos peleadores sepan cómo.


_**Título: Amor a Través de Canciones**_

_**Pairing: Neathianshipping – Seright – ElrightXSerena**_

_**Rated: K+ (?)**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humor**_

_**Palabras: 1221 (Contando las canciones, el título y el 'Fin')**_

_**Páginas: 8**_

_**Summaru: Ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, pero no hacía nada… "-¿Cómo podré recuperarla?-" Quién sabe, quizá dos peleadores sepan cómo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan, sus personajes y las canciones no me pertenecen ^^**_

* * *

_***.-Amor a Través de Canciones-.***_

_Idiota…_

Pensaba molesta, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas mojaran la foto entre sus manos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? No lo sabía, simplemente sabía que _él _era un idiota. Suspiró secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, era un gran idiota, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. ¡¿Cómo era posible que simples paseos la podían hacer llorar? Pues sencillo, todo por su culpa…

_En la mañana había salido, sonriente como siempre, escuchó dos risas: una conocida y otra completamente desconocida, miró hacia un lado y, como imaginó, allí estaba __él__ con otra. De nuevo. Al inicio lo soportó, pero esa era la gota que rebasaba el vaso, pues __él__ sabía del amor que le sentía, pero aún así no decía nada._

_***.-.-.***_

Suspiró de nuevo, definitivamente jamás le perdonaría, era un estúpido… No, no era un estúpido, eso se quedaba corto… Apretó los puños frunciendo el seño… ¡Era un idiota!…

-¿Qué ocurre Elright?-Dio un leve respingo, alzó la mirada y vio a Dan y a Shun, el primero bufando mientras el último se mantenía serio.

-Nada-Respondió de forma tajante.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el castaño tomó la palabra sonriendo pícaramente-Jejeje… ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena? –

-Se enojó por…-Calló un momento-Ya saben… –

-No te perdonará-Dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros.

A Elright le rodeó un aura deprimente con varios fueguitos azules a su alrededor-No me apoyen… –

-Ya sé lo que puedes hacer…-Shun y Elright se miraron desconfiados-¡Y nosotros te ayudaremos! –

Ambos suspiraron rendidos, ¿Qué tramaba Daniel Kuso?…

…

…

…

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Elright desconfiado.

Shun suspiró negando con la cabeza-Idiotas-Miró al castaño que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Jejeje… Pues…-Le dio una guitarra acústica a Shun-Tú le ayudarás… –

-¡¿QUÉ?-Exclamaron Shun y Elright con los ojos en blanco-¡ESO NO! –

-Uno:-Miró a Elright-Quieres recuperar a Serena-El peliverde se encogió de hombros asintiendo, y Dan miró a Shun-Y dos: Me debes un favor, por lo que harás esto –

Ambos suspiraron-Te odiamos Dan-Dijeron al unísono, a lo que el castaño sonrió.

…

…

…

Era de noche, varias luciérnagas volaban alrededor, pero él solo tenía ojos para la silueta de Serena que veía desde afuera, suspiró y miró a Shun que comenzó a tocar, luego él comenzó a cantar algo sonrojado… _**(N/A: Imagínense a Kiyoteru Hiyama *u*, oh, la canción está en youtube: watch?v=gzA8jYMM1as)**_

_**(Maritormes – Mago de OZ)**_

_Por ti cariño encogería la noche al tamaño de tu cama_

_Y compraría tus caricias pagando con besos mi libertad_

_Por ti cariño perdería mi orgullo en la trastienda de mi alma_

_Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo como loco en tu boca después_

_Porque al rozarte siento miedo amor_

_De despertar y no oír tu voz_

_Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana_

_Abra los ojos y solo esté yo…_

Al escuchar a alguien cantando, se asomó por el balcón, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a Elright cantando, el peliverde sonrió sonrojándose y siguió…

_Por ti cariño robaría una estrella y que en tus noches te velara_

_Y en mi camino rogaría a mi espada que me haga digno de ti_

_Quiero perderme en la jauría de tus labios, tormento es tu boquita de miel_

_Enjaulé mi alma en tu linda armadura forjadas con tu cuerpo y tu piel_

_Porque al rozarte siento miedo amor_

_De despertar y no oír tu voz_

_Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana abra los ojos y solo esté yo…_

_Viéndose sumido en tales pensamientos Don Quijote no acertaba a ver_

_Que la destinataria de tanto alago no era quién creía ver…_

Serena, al escuchar la última estrofa que había cantado, frunció el seño y le arrojó la fotografía que había estado viendo – y que le causó al peliverda unos cortes al recibir el impacto – y le gritó:-¡Lárgate idiota!-Luego volvió a irse, dejando a Elright decepcionado.

-Maldición…-Masculló por lo bajo tomando la fotografía, estaban los dos de niños, apretó los puños con molestia.

-Vamos con Dan-Decía Shun-Seguro que quieres matarlo-Sonrió el azabache a lo que al Neathiano se le formó una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

…

…

…

-¡Y yo cómo iba a saber que se iba a enojar!-Se excusaba Dan escapando de Elright que le quería ahorcar _**(N/A: Literalmente)**_.

Shun suspiró y le entregó una hoja al Neathiano-¿Qué es ésto?-Preguntó tomándola.

-Una canción-Respondió tranquilamente, al ver que iba a protestar, continuó:-¿Quieres recuperar a Serena? Pues vamos –

…

…

…

Tragó en seco viendo la ventana de la habitación de Serena, suspiró, y empezó…

_**(Spice! – Len Kagamine)**_

_**(N/A: En éste caso será lo mismo, Kiyoteru Hiyama, y en youtube: watch?v=TE8SPa180Fw&feature=related)**_

_Gozen yoii no call de me wo samasu_

"_Kinou dave doko ni ita" nante_

_Ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni_

_Tsukai wakete tanoshin deru_

"_Kimi dake day yo" nante ne_

_Geta sugi… Warae chian_

_Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake_

_Nigakute hot na SPICE_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_Muchu ni saseru boku no taste wo_

_Karada juu de kanjiite?_

Serena se asomó por el balcón y frunció el seño sabiendo lo que decía la canción, Elright desvió la mirada y continuó…

"_Choku-setsu atte kanashitai'nda"_

_Mochi ka kuta boku no nerai atari_

_Aishi aeba dou-demo yoku naru yo?_

_Kagi wo akete labyrinth e_

"_Aishiteru" da nate ne_

_Kake-kiki dayo koi no game wa_

_Ochita kou ga make desko_

_Nigakute amai syrup_

_Boku dake ni name-sasete yo_

_Kasa-neta hada to kimi no taste de_

_Boku no koto wo mitasaite!_

Serena se mantuvo seria en todo momento, a pesar del idioma de la canción sabía lo que decía, negó con la cabeza frunciendo el seño y estuvo dispuesta a irse. Elright, angustiado, miró a Shun que le indicó que siguiera, volvió a mirar a Serena y continuó con decisión…

_Ai-suru koto wo shira-nai_

_Boku ni wa kore de choudo-ii…_

Serena se giró lentamente hacia Elright y le miró con tristeza, mientras que él con súplica

… _ai-jou nante kitsnyou to shinai_

_Koi no aou ga raka desao?_

La peliazul sonrió y se acercó al batandal del balcón nuevamente, escuchando con interés cómo continuaba…

_Nee, boku no SPICE_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_Muchu ni saseru boku no taste wo_

_Karada juu de kanjite!_

Shun se marchó de allí sonriendo mientras que Serena y Elright se dirigieron la mirada, el peliverde suspiró-Jamás pensé… En las consecuencias de mis actos, no pensé… Que te haría daño… Perdóname…-Susurró bajando la mirada mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

-Elright…-Susurró.

-¿Te digo por qué soy así? Porque soy un inexperto en el amor, por eso me conformo con éste tipo de unión…-Le miró a los ojos-Sé que soy indeciso, pero… De amor no preciso, por eso es que… Prefiero los roces de ésta pasión… –

-Elright… –

-Pero sobre todo, lo hago porque intento olvidarte, porque te amo, aunque sea prohibido, pero a fin de cuentas… No puedo olvidarte…-Calló por un momento-Porque tú eres mi especia, mi adicción… –

Cuando se dio cuenta, Serena no estaba en el balcón, sino a su lado abrazándole, cosa que lo dejó sorprendido, y a la vez sonrojado-Te amo-Escuchó que le susurraba.

-Y-y… Y-yo a t-ti…-Respondió sonrojado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se miraron y cerraron los ojos acercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, ese beso que habían estado esperando después de mucho tiempo…

_***.-Fin-.***_

* * *

_**Okey, se las debía a Elright y a Serena por hacer unos one-shots tan perves como "Jewelfish" y "Desde que Nos Conocimos" ^^U y otros tan dramáticos y trágicos como "Lo Siento" y "Adiós"**_

_**Elright: Sí, ya nos la debías ¬¬**_

_**Feli:-Pucheros-Jo no es justo! Pensé que abría Lime o algo dramático –.– Pero noooo…!**_

_**Serena/Elright: ¡Felicity! Ò|||Ó**_

_**Creo que debemos irnos ^^U, bye**_

_**PD: ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
